


Victory

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders' Era, Quidditch, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: To James, the Quidditch victory was sweet. Lily Evans was even sweeter.





	Victory

The sharp blow of the whistle signalled that the game was over: the Snitch had been caught.

James stopped his broom with a quick jerk and turned to look around.

The audience had erupted in cheers and the magically amplified voice of the exuberant commentator rang throughout the Quidditch pitch.

“AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!”

The noise was deafening.

It was the best noise in the world.

James whooped at the top of his lungs and punched his fist high in the air.

His fellow Chasers crowded around him, laughing and shouting.

James laughed and shouted with them, his throat already going sore.

The Quaffle was still tucked under one arm, his other arm slung over Gwen Douglas’ shoulders as they and their other teammates made their descent back onto the grass down below.

As soon as their feet touched the ground the team gathered in a big group hug.

They were laughing, adrenaline coursing in their veins, their hearts beating fast from the elation of victory.

James’ cheeks were hurting from grinning when he finally broke out of the tangled huddle and picked up his broomstick.

A few jeers were tossed their way by the Slytherin team who’d just lost, but the taunts were easy to ignore.

James was on top of the bloody world.

And then other students were flooding the Quidditch pitch and Remus, Sirius and Peter were there, congratulating him, patting his shoulders and back, going over the highlights of the match and telling jokes.

James was no longer listening to them, however, because someone else was headed their way.

The sunlight played in her hair. Her cheeks were glowing from the brisk air and one of them had the Gryffindor lion painted on it. She was wearing the Gryffindor muffler wrapped multiple times around her neck. It looked almost as vibrant as her hair. Her green eyes were alight, her smile big and bright.

She’d never looked more beautiful to him.

She walked straight to him, skirting around Sirius so she could stand right in front of him.

Then, in front of everyone, Lily Evans grabbed the front of James’ Quidditch robes and yanked him to her.

Stunned, and with the Quaffle still tucked under one arm and his other hand holding his broomstick, James stood absolutely still as Lily kissed him.

Her lips were warm, moving across his with a determination that made James’ heart pound madly and his mind go completely blank.

He dropped the Quaffle and the broomstick and wrapped his arms around Lily, pulling her close and kissing her back with equal fervour.

One blissful eternity later, they slowly pulled apart.

She was still clutching at his robes. He was still pressing her to his chest.

He looked at her in flabbergasted awe. Had that really just happened?

She smiled at him, and as if sensing his disbelief, leaned in to give him one more kiss.

This one was brief. 

It was light and soft and the sweetest thing James had ever known.

It was a promise for more.

James’ heart swelled with hope and love and he grinned like a loon.


End file.
